


Что я чувствую?

by gingercider



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercider/pseuds/gingercider
Summary: Он искренне презирает, яростно ненавидит Максвелла Рота, но еще больше — себя.
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Maxwell Roth
Kudos: 4





	Что я чувствую?

«Что я чувствую, смотря на тебя?»

Джейкоб слегка прикусывает губу. Больше всего, думается, ему нравилось то, что он не знает, чего ожидать. Он поднимается на сцену кричаще-красного театра и видит Максвелла Рота. Улыбается. Прячет страх.  
Опасность.  
Джейкоб любит опасность. Нервы натянуты тонкой нитью, в виски неумолимо бьёт кровь, он будто пьянеет.  
Приятно.  
Максвелл, заметив гостя, шагает к нему, широко раскинув руки, будто в порыве — будто в полёте — и оказывается абсолютно открытым. Он, конечно же, не боится — он в предвкушении.  
«Ради подобного стоит жить», — думают оба.  
Пожимают друг другу руки, но веселье ещё впереди.

Немое восхищение вызывает у Джейкоба безудержная манера Рота вести за собой, его решительность, твердость. Джейкоб, возможно впервые, не может отказать — не хочет. Он стушевывается и всё чаще ловит себя на мысли, что ему действительно нравится этот грубый, прямой мужчина. Однако чувствовать себя безоружным и неловким ему очень и очень не нравится, так что смех его становится громче, убивать врагов своих он начинает чаще и, кажется, перенимает любовь Рота к взрывам.  
Максвеллу до боли комфортно в компании Джейкоба. «Милый мальчик, а до чего на меня похож!» Рот смакует каждую секунду, проведённую вместе с ним, и хочет больше, хочет дать ему всё, чего тот пожелает, а затем пригреть, приласкать и утешить. Максвеллу весело, а это — самое главное, верно?

А затем Рот хочет убить невинных детей, и Джейкоба будто током ударило, и он смотрит и не верит. Сжимает губы. Ярость. Разочарование.  
«Нет.»  
А Максвелл будто даже не расслышал сначала. Он легко отмахивается, и только потом до него доходит.  
«Нет.»  
Джейкоб убегает. Максвелл даже вслед ему не смотрит. Предательство. Рот как будто даже ранен в самое сердце, огорчен и зол. Он сухо смеется и сворачивает птице шею. Самое время устроить последнее представление.  
А Джейкоб спасает детей и получает посылку — мертвую птицу. Презрение. Он искренне презирает, яростно ненавидит Максвелла Рота, но себя — еще больше: он почти позволил себе увлечься.

«Это шоу для тебя, Джейкоб, милый!»  
Джейкоб поднимается на сцену кроваво-красного пропащего театра. Максвелл улыбается и шагает навстречу. Он даже оружие вытащить не успел — Джейкоб оказался быстрее.  
Ассасин еле слышно всхлипывает и с тихим отчаянием спрашивает: «Почему?»  
Рот лишь хохочет ему в лицо.  
«Потому что я могу.»  
И целует, резко, рвано, безумно.  
«Отличная из нас вышла драма.»  
Джейкоб сбегает из горящего здания.

Сожаление и жалость.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вы дочитали до конца, оставьте кудос. Вам это не стоит буквально ничего. Фидбек важен. Спасибо.


End file.
